


Midnight

by Teddybears



Series: Midnight and the Knight [1]
Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Both being oblivious, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Starts after S01E10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddybears/pseuds/Teddybears
Summary: “Are you hitting on me?” Jack shot back, feeling mostly confused but also slightly, really, fucking curious.“What? I meant that you do the thing,” he replied, then picked up his own glass and took a swig of it. “The thing with you biting your thumb and all that,” he waved his hand vaguely in Jack’s general direction.“That still sounds like you’re trying to hit on me. You always do that eyebrow thing when you try to pick up someone.”Feedback is very appreciated!





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and it wouldn't leave me alone, so I sat down and wrote this fic (instead of sleeping). This is my first work in this (currently) mini fandom, so any feedback and or constructive criticism is much appreciated! I wrote this at 2AM, therefore all mistakes are mine, I apologise in advance if you happen to stumble across one!
> 
> This picks up after episode 10!  
> This story might have a part two, I don't know about that yet. But as you will find out there are some hints here and there, that there is more going on than meets the eye.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this little fic and this pairing! :D

After thwarting Edward’s plans and finally getting rid of him, the Knights had headed over to the bar for their traditional après-kill drinks.

“To killing your asshole of a father!” Randall held up his drink, a wicked look in his eyes.  
“To our victory!” Hamish added with a proud smile.

“To killing those bastards!” Lilith joined in with a wicked smile of her own.

“You guys are way too casual about killing people,” Jack replied, shaking his head, though clinked his drink to theirs anyway.  
“Dude its part of being a knight!” Randall exclaimed cheerfully. Jack found them to be batshit crazy, but even he had to admit they were growing on him.

They celebrated their victory and drank more than they probably should have. But none of them had cared about that at the time. They talked for hours and hours. Lilith had left saying that she had unfinished business to take care of with Alyssa. Hamish had quickly followed after her mumbling something under his breath. Which had sounded a lot like making sure that she doesn’t end up killing Alyssa. But Jack could be wrong about that, though he didn’t care. In fact he had more worrisome matters to deal with at the moment. For instance trying to figure out which of the three Randall’s he was seeing was the real one.

The Knights going out for après-whatever drinks often ended like this, just Randall and Jack staying behind. It often ended in some sort of competition between them. Like which one of them could drink the most shots and still be able to win at a game of basketball. Or the: who can stack the most beer glasses on top of each other, the bartender wasn’t too happy with them about that one. Or who could score the most phone numbers. Jack often won that one, but Randall the great ass that he was always ended up stealing those phone numbers for himself.  
  
“Another round!” Jack decided to shout to no one in particular, emptying his glass, and slammed it down on the table. Which wobbled under the force of it.

“Dude! I already got us like,” Randall trailed off, his speech slurred, “four rounds, you’re up!” He shoved the pitcher in Jack’s face. “Or you could always,” he waggled his eyebrows at him suggestively, “you know?”

“Are you hitting on me?” Jack shot back, feeling mostly confused but also slightly, really, fucking curious.

“What? I meant that you do the thing,” he replied, then picked up his own glass and took a swig of it. “The thing with you biting your thumb and all that,” he waved his hand vaguely in Jack’s general direction.  
“That still sounds like you’re trying to hit on me. You always do that eyebrow thing when you try to pick up someone.” Jack replied to the three Randall’s, “also could all of you stop your swinging around?” He picked up his glass to take a sip but found it to be empty. Which left him fidgeting with the coaster that used to be underneath his glass. He was feeling restless.

“Just do the fucking spell.” Randall sighed, his head falling with a loud thump on the table.

“First you want me to bite my thumb and now you want me to do a spell,” Jack shook his head at his fellow Knight, and threw the coaster away. Which made said Knight look up at him, an eyebrow raised in question. When all of a sudden two things clicked in his head at the same time. One, Randall was talking about him doing the Anaplerosi spell, which would fill up their pitcher, and thus they would have ‘another round’ without actually having to walk over to the bar. Second, Randall still hadn’t denied hitting on him. He had just talked around it.   
Jack bit his thumb, looking up through his lashes at Randall as he did so, then swiped it against the pitcher and whispered ‘ _Anaplerosi’_. He didn’t know why he did that, normally he wouldn’t. But he was drunk as fuck. Yep, he was totally going to blame his behaviour on the alcohol. There were no feelings involved here, nope.

“Dude, finally!” The three Randall’s replied, smiling brightly at him while picking up the pitcher and pouring beer into both of their glasses. Jack picked up his glass and downed it in one go, then poured himself another one. Because that fucking smile was doing things to him, which he’d rather ignore.

“Woah, easy there Midnight, I do not think I’m capable of carrying the both of us out of here,” Randall remarked with an easy smile, his pupils blown wide. Jack averted his gaze, his breath catching in his throat. No longer able to look at him, fearing that if he did he might get lost in them and give himself away. Especially now that he was drunk as hell. But Randall calling him _Midnight_ , that just ignited a fire inside him that coursed through his system and went straight down to his nether regions. 

The thing was, Jack had often felt something between them at times. Just a feeling he would always get, which he couldn’t quite explain nor make any sense out of. As well as fleeting glances when Randall thought that he wouldn’t notice. But Jack could tell, he could feel his gaze on him. Another thing was, somehow they always ended up being the only two people in a place. Though he had shoved all of that away to the farthest depths of his mind, because it probably was just a figment of his imagination. Nothing real. Because just like now, whenever Jack had said something about it, Randall would behave to the contrary. Which just added more to Jack’s confusion. Therefore, he had let it go and had gotten with Alyssa. For as long as that had lasted. So instead of replying he gave a half-hearted shrug then took another sip of his beer.

“I gotta go,” Jack said after a moment, then proceeded to get up, put his jacket on and started leaving.  
“What? Wait up, hey!” Randall shoved his bar stool back and started following him, his drink still in his hand.

“No, don’t follow me,” Jack slurred exasperated while pointing at himself, needing to lie down on something. On his bed, preferably. Which sounded great and was what he was going to do.

“Why not? Did I miss something? Did Alyssa text you?” Randall fired one question after the other at him while trying to catch up with him. _Because I want to be alone. Yes. No, why would she_? Jack replied to each question in his mind, however out loud he just managed a grunt before turning around and walking back towards his dorm room. He didn’t notice much else nor did he listen to anything else that Randall might have said to him. What he really wanted was to get back to his dorm, take a shower then get into his bed and sleep it off.  
  
Once inside his dorm room, he chucked his shoes off and let himself fall back onto his bed, not even bothering with taking his jacket off. After a couple of minutes though he finally managed to get back up. He gathered his things and walked out of his room, and down the hallway to take a shower. The water felt hot on his skin, and it started to clear his head a _little_ bit. His muscles finally started to relax under the warm spray of the showerhead. Jack took his time cleaning up and after half an hour he finally stepped out of the shower, put a towel around himself and started walking back towards his room again.

“Jesus!” He yelped as he opened the door to his room and saw the sight of a smug Randall sitting on his bed.  
“No, just me,” he replied brightly, making himself further at home on Jack’s bed.

“What are you doing here?” Jack heaved a sigh, walking towards his closet and grabbed himself a pair of boxer briefs. He put those on first before dropping the towel on the floor. Then regretted doing so because he had forgotten to towel his hair and now drops of water were dripping down his body.

“You do know that I have seen you naked before?” Randall asked, however it was more of a statement. Entirely ignoring Jack’s previous question.

“Why do you keep ignoring my questions?” Jack turned to face the other, resting his hands on his hips and quite frankly not being in the mood to deal with whatever this was.

“I thought that it was quite obvious why I’m here. You do know that I walked with you the entire way here, right?” he shrugged.

“It’s not obvious. So just explain why you’re here and no I didn’t notice you following me. Just answer the damn question please, I’m tired and drunk and… tired.” Jack finished on a deep sigh.

“You already said tired once,” Randall snorted out a laugh.  
“Get out,” Jack replied tiredly, pointing towards the door. Being completely done for the day and not in the mood for this.

“Okay,” Randall replied, getting off his bed, but instead of doing as he was told, he approached Jack instead. He walked right into his personal space, getting a bit too close, and whispered softly in his ear, “Do you really want me to leave?” His eyes fell on Jack’s lips then moved straight back up when Jack cleared his throat. Jack took a step back reeling from their proximity, he needed there to be more space between them. His heart was pounding in his chest. He wanted to say ‘no, don’t leave’ so badly, that he was nearly shaking with the effort it took him to keep it in. Because he was afraid that he would say no and then Randall would turn around and do what he always did. Do the complete opposite of what Jack thought he would do. Jack kept his hands tightly balled at his sides, preventing himself from doing anything stupid. Was he just fucking with him? Was he on to him?  
  
“I guess that’s my cue,” Randall answered for him, giving him a half smile that didn’t really reach his eyes, before quickly leaving the room. Leaving Jack standing there, feeling utterly confused and alone. Jack felt like he was going to lose his mind if things kept going on as they were. After a long while he fished his phone out of his jacket’s pocket and decided to hell with it. Against his better judgment he decided to text Randall.  
  


**00:38 to Randall:**  
Wait  
You didn’t even give me chance to anser  
Answer*  
  
**00:39 to Jack:**  
You did answer.

**00:39 to Randall:**  
N0000  
No!

**00:39 to Jack:**  
Yes, you did.  
By saying nothing at all. I got it.  
Don’t worry about it.

**00:42 to Randall:**  
No. That was my answer: NO  
  


A loud knock sounded on his door and before there was another one, Jack had already tossed his phone on his bed and opened the door.

“You came back,” Jack breathed out, smiling in relief and opening the door further. With his heart in his throat.

“Yeah, you ready?” Alyssa walked into his room.

“Oh. What?” Jack stepped back, trying not to show any of the disappointment he was feeling on the inside. Still not really comprehending what the fuck Alyssa was doing here, at this hour.

“Did you not listen to anything the Grand Magus told you?” Alyssa shook her head at him while she plopped down on Clay’s desk chair.

“Of course I did. But what the hell are you doing here now, it’s late,” Jack replied and only then became aware that he was still in his underwear.

“Just checking if you were still okay and ready. What with everything we discussed and planned.” She elaborated, eying him carefully, somewhat sympathetically.

“Yes. Still okay. I’ll be ready.” Jack replied curtly, trying to keep his shit together. Maybe it was for the better that things went like they had gone tonight. He had taken a chance and had gotten shot down. Randall not showing up was only going to make things easier.  
“Okay, well then great. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow,” she stood up then moved towards him, placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow,” Jack replied back as if on autopilot, not bothering to see her out.

“Hey, Randall,” Alyssa said from behind him. Which made Jack turn around so fast that he nearly lost his footing, and felt dizzy from the alcohol still coursing through his system. His heart pounded rapidly in his chest. But, there he was standing at his door. Looking at him with something in his eyes that Jack couldn’t place. But he felt like he was caught. Even though that made no sense whatsoever.

“Alyssa, see you and Lilith had a lovely chat. Considering you’re still alive,” Randall replied, his lip quirking up on one side. His hand was casually leaning against the doorframe. The Knight’s stance seemed all but nonchalant, but his eyes were anything but that. There was an intense and unreadable emotion raging inside of them.

“Lovely, would be an overstatement.” Alyssa retorted then walked passed the Knight and waved Jack goodbye. That’s when shit got awkward as hell. Jack didn’t know what he had gotten himself into. Whatever this was between Randall and him. Or whether it was anything at all. Fuck, maybe he was imaging all of it.  
  
“Did you think that you were texting Alyssa?” Randall queried, looking around the room at nothing in particular as he stepped inside. Slowly closing the door behind him. Feigning indifference.  
“What? No,” Jack replied quickly, his brows knitted together in bewilderment. Which made Randall look directly at him, his eyes seizing him up, that intense gaze now aimed at him.  
“You were texting me?” He questioned again his voice seemingly, calm and collected. His fingers fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

“Jesus fuck,” Jack exasperated before he crossed the space between them and pulled Randall against himself. Before the other had formed a response, Jack had brought him even closer and started kissing him tentatively. It started out as a gentle press of their lips against each other before he deepened the kiss, his free hand pulling at the hem of Randall's shirt. Jack’s left hand gently caressed its way up to Randall’s shoulder, then moved further to the nape of his neck. His thumb caressing little circles there, in an effort to ease the tension there.   
  
Then he moved his right hand to Randall’s lower back and let it rest there. A soft moan escaped Randall’s lips at the tight press of their bodies against one another. However, all too soon the Knight stopped kissing him back and was putting space between them. They were both gasping for air. Jack's eyes searched Randall's gravely, swallowing around the lump that was forming in his throat. Jack had messed up. He had completely misread the situation. With anyone else, something like this wouldn't matter as much. He'd just move passed it and move on, without any of it getting to him. But this was different. He didn't want to move passed Randall or to move on. He had wanted him so badly since day one. 

“Sorry,” Jack breathed out his voice rough, his eyes a little too wet. He stepped away completely and turned around. Making a beeline for his dresser, busying himself with putting on some actual clothes.  
  
“Don’t be sorry, I just can’t do this,” Randall clarified in a gentle voice, his eyes once again unreadable. Though Jack wished that he hadn’t said anything, because this was getting more worse by the second.  
  
“I..I don’t know what to say,” Jack replied back, pulling a black shirt over his head.  
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you back.” The Knight went on, still not moving away or out of his room.  
  
“I shouldn’t have done that,” Jack admitted, his voice cracking a little. _Dammit_! “Shouldn’t have kissed you in the first place. Sorry it was fucking weird and now this is weird.” He mumbled on and decided to shut up by searching for his toothbrush instead of partaking in any more conversation.

“Do you mind if I stay here tonight, though?” Randall asked, trying to make eye contact with him.  
“Why?” Jack exasperated, unable to get a hold of his emotions or his reactions by now.  
“Lilith and Hamish have guests, so I’d rather be here than there.” Randall elaborated briefly, then proceeded to sit down on Jack’s bed, taking his trainers off already.  
“Gah! Fine, but no fucking touching.”

“Hey, I’ll keep my hands to myself,” Randall replied holding his hands up, as if in surrender. That reaction also shouldn’t feel like a punch to Jack's gut, but nothing went the way it should tonight.  
  
“Great!” Jack replied sourly and turned to turn the lights off, then headed over to his own bed. Randall made a show of moving out of his way and keeping to his small side of the bed. Which was insane, because his bed was way too small to be shared with someone of his size. Alyssa would have fit here, but not him. His lean yet muscular physique took way more space. Great, now Jack was imagining Randall’s body and specifically when he was one the verge of shifting. Remembering Randall standing there naked with way too much confidence and ease in front of a stranger. Smiling broadly while trying to teach Jack how he could control his own shift. With a loud grunt Jack turned away from the thorn in his side, facing the wall. Trying to clear his mind of the memories.  
  
“Goodnight, Midnight.” Randall whispered softly after a long while. At which point Jack had nearly fallen asleep, so he wasn’t really sure if he had actually heard that or dreamt it. Best not to think too much about it anyways.

Jack woke up to the feeling of burning up, not really, but fuck he was hot. He tried turning around and that’s when he noticed that at some point during the night the Knight had decided to hug him. That aggravated Jack even more, especially after last night, the fucking nerve. Jack pushed him off, while he turned around. Then felt awful about his own behaviour, but he wasn't really a master at controlling himself whenever he was around Randall.  
“Hey,” Randall greeted him softly and he seemed to be awake already. For a while, from the looks of it.  
“Why are you still in bed, when clearly you have been awake for a while? And what’s with the hugging?” Jack fired the questions, feeling like he was on a damn emotional rollercoaster.

“We should talk,” Randall replied briefly, not bothering to move even an inch.  
“The fuck were we doing before that? Singing?” Jack deadpanned, pushing the covers off of himself, at least.  
“No you morning grouch. We were avoiding talking about this,” Randall shot back, pointing between them.  
“You mean, _you_ were avoiding talking about this. Because for as far as I can remember, I was being quite clear on were I am standing. In this whole, whatever this is or isn't,” Jack replied back, pointing between them as well. To which Randall sighed loudly, he held his nose between his thumb and index finger, visibly trying to collect himself before he continued.  
  
“No. I meant that whenever you’re not fucking drunk you are avoiding your feelings for me. Hell you even dated Alyssa for a while. Now who’s avoiding who here?” Randall explained, though the more he talked the faster his speech became. He was getting more and more worked up. His cheeks coloured a faint red that spread down to his neck.  
  
“What?” Jack was speechless, not comprehending what his drinking had anything to do with them. Though he did have a valid point on Jack dating Alyssa.  
“You only get suggestive or say anything that might allude to your feelings towards me, when you’re drunk. How am I the bad guy for not taking advantage of that? Hell, I don't even know if you even like me when you are sober or that I am just a drunken fling to you.” Randall fixed him with an unrelenting look, though he wasn’t finished yet. “Then you turned around and decided to date Alyssa. Which, okay I get it, that’s fine. But now you keep acting like this again and you kissed me. What the fuck do you want from me, dude?”  
  
“I didn’t know I only said something while being drunk. But you kept shooting me down, so that’s when I 'moved on' and dated Alyssa. I didn’t know that you actually would want any of this,” Jack replied lamely, his heart raging in his chest.

“Well, for what it’s worth, I’d love to try when you are sober and available,” Randall shrugged, biting nervously on his lower lip, not meeting Jack’s eyes though.  
“Randall, I am fucking available. What the hell did you think I was trying to make clear in all of our conversations? Okay, those were drunk conversations but still, I kissed you. Seems pretty fucking clear to me. And no, you are not a drunken fling to me!” Jack elaborated, unable to breathe. Did Randall really think that Jack viewed his as just a fling?  
  
“But she was in your bedroom last night.” The knight replied back, seeming confused, still not meeting his eyes.  
“Yes, it was Order stuff. Nothing else.” Jack clarified, well for as far as he could clarify last night.  
  
“Why did you think I always stole those phone numbers from you?” Randall asked rhetorically. That’s when Jack decided that he had missed more signals than he had thought he did. Because Randall had been trying to keep Jack to himself.  
  
“I thought you were stealing those for yourself obviously.”

“Wasn’t stealing _those_ for myself, obviously, just _you_ ,” Randall replied back smiling sheepishly. Before Jack could even blink, let stand form a response, he was being pulled towards Randall and was being kissed deeply. His lips were utterly soft and gentle against his own. He just stole his fucking breath away, this lean, yet muscular asshole, who had tried to keep Jack all to himself in his own weird way. Jack kissed him back passionately, his hand coming up to hold onto Randall’s face. Gently caressing his cheek. Then proceeded to pull the other closer to himself, while he lost himself in the feel of the Knight.


End file.
